Kagome the god of the Zodiac
by Sociopathic-Kitsune
Summary: Kagome becomes the new God of the Zodiac after Akito's overthrown. How will she adjust? Pairings undecided-most likely male-harem
1. Chapter 1

Kagome scribbled on the window in the room, then sighed and looked around. Drawings, crude ones and pretty ones, all done in the crayons Momiji was allowed to bring in. She looked down.

From what Midoriko-sama said, these people were her family; and she was their 'God' after the other one got overthrown. She didn't want to be a god, so she looked up into the cold eyes of the dog man, Shigure, and trembled. Whimpering, she grabbed his kimono urgently,

"Please," Kagome choked out, eyes shut tightly, "Please..._lock me up_. Please. For my 'family', if you even are."

He didn't move. Kagome raised her eyes up towards him, and screamed, shaking him in front of the family, even the cat, and that Tohru girl,

"_LOCK ME UP! Please! I don't know what I'm capable of right now- I don't want to hurt anyone again!'_"

Midoriko sighed sadly, and disappeared.

3 weeks later...

Shigure rubbed his eyes, troubled by the silence. They were stuck there at the main house until the new head said they could leave.

But the problem wasn't convincing her. It was getting her to _talk._ He sighed, stood up while stretching, and padded down the hallway. Her room was at the end of the hallway, but she sensed his presence anyways.

"Come in," She said softly, looking around at the walls frantically. Grabbing a wash cloth, she scrubbed hurridly, hoping the crayon would come off.

"Listen, Kagome-sama...uh..." Shigure stopped to see the Head of the Sohma family freeze like a rabbit while caught...scrubbing?

"Uh-um, S-Shigure-s-san! I'm...I'm sorry! I can clean it up, but I need towels." She bowed frantically.

"It's...it's fine. Why on the walls, though?" He said calmly. Kagome blushed, head down.

"Momiji-san brought me crayons, but he forgot the paper..."

Shigure chuckled, nodding. "Listen, Kagome-sama-"

"Kagome," She said simply, licking her sleeve and trying to rub away the crayon. "Kagome is my name, so please use it without formality, please. That's all I ask."

"Ah. Well, Kagome, we were wondering; do you think it would be alright if Kyo, Yuki, Tohru-kun and I moved back to my house?"

Kagome only blinked. "I have authority over that?" She said, amazed.

"Yes," Shigure said goodnaturedly.

"Well, then, by all means, if it's what you want, go." Kagome said, smiling.

Shigure grinned up at her then, as he reached the door, turned back and asked, "The...the day we met, Kagome...what did you mean, 'you didn't want to hurt anyone else'?"

Kagome started backwards, as though struck. She licked her lips nervously, then said, "My...my old friends I used to travel with-the ones Midoriko-sama told everyone about-they grouped up against Naraku. However...my kit, Shippou, was killed in front of me. I went beserk; the one job I _had_, protecting my _kit_, and I'd let him get killed."

Shigure stopped to see tears falling from her eyes, at a steady, sad flow. The girl, noticing he hadn't left, wiped her eyes and smiled shakily.

"Go, now. Go and tell Kyo-san, Yuki-san, and Tohru-san that they may live with you. Give my warmest welcomes to her as well."

She whispered something, something he barely caught, something he wasn't supposed to catch-but did, and waved at him as he walked out the door.

"Yuki, Tohru, Kyo! She said it's alright for you to live with me!" Shigure called happily.

The three teens startled a bit, quiet until Tohru said happily, "Well, I wonder what I'll have to cook!"

"Don't you think Kagome-sama is being to easy on us?" Yuki said, eyes narrowed.

"Who cares?" Kyo said with that air of indifference he has.

"Actually," Their guardian said seriously, "She said to give her warmest welcomes to Tohru."

Tohru blushed excitedly, smiling.

"...Why is she being so nice to her?" Kyo said finally, after sharing glances with his cousin.

Shigure walked out the room, stopped at the door by Kyo's yell.

"Hey! Answer, you damn moron!"

Shigure's expression was unreadable.

"She said...She knows what it's like to be separated from a group of people."


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome opened the door, surprised to see a boy with spiky hair, black and white. His eyes snapped open, glaring at her, causing her to flinch.

"A-ah. I'm sorry f-for disturbing your...nap...uh, I believe Momiji said your name was H-Hatsuharu?"

"Haru," He said in a bored tone.

"Eh?"

"Call me Haru."

"Ha...ru..." She said slowly. Then she beamed. "Call me Kagome!"

"Alright, Kagome...Do you know where I am?" He asked, swiveling to see if anyone else was there to guide him.

"Uh...you're in front of my room. That's all I really know about the house, I'm afraid." Kagome rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Ah."

They walked down a couple of hallways, before both looked at each other.

"We're lost, Haru."

"Hn."

"Where is everyone?"

"In their own houses; it's on Sohma property, don't worry." Haru said quickly.

"Why would I be worried?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Uh...because...I don't know." Haru said, eyes fully opened for once.

Kagome hestated for a moment, then asked, "Hey, Haru? Did the old..._God_...get angry often?"

"Yeah. He...he would take it out on one person-" Haru said, being inturrupted by the smaller girl.

"Oh! Please don't tell me! Please don't!" She cried.

His eye slit a bit more. "You need to take care of your family," The ox bit out, "That was what got the other 'God' kicked out. He failed the role of 'God', and was taken from his throne. Taking care of your family means sorting through all of their problems and emotions."

The two stopped in the hallway, facing each other.

"Family means-"

"_I know that means, Haru!" _Kagome screamed. It was silent, and Kagome's eyes widened. "I'm sorry," She whispered, hands over her mouth, "I'm...I'm so, so _sorry._ But...H-Haru, I'm a complete wreck right now. I don't even know half of these people. I want to know everyone, I want this family to be happy, I want to sort through every _single possible problem_ that we could ever have, but-!" She stopped, making frustrated hand motions to show her distress.

Haru glanced sideways, catching Kisa's soft face peering curiously at them.

"That's..." Haru tried, then shook his head frustratedly. "I can't describe it." His eyes glared at Kisa, motioning towards the door.

Kagome, seeing the motions, spun around to see the girl duck away. Unfortunantly for Kisa, it was a dead-end hallway.

"Haru, who is that girl? She has pretty hair..." Kagome said quietly, peeking over the wall to look at her.

"That's Kisa. She usually hangs out with Hiro, though." Haru said, peeking over Kagome's head to motion Kisa out.

"He-hello, Kagome-s-sama..." the young tigress murmured, bowing.

Kagome giggled, "Just call me Kagome, Kisa. Apparently, we're family, right?" She smiled warmly at the girl, who reminded her of Rin just a bit, only much more shy.

"Kagome..." Kisa said quietly. A small smile then adorned her lips, and she nodded, coming out of the corner.

"Kisa-chan, what animal are you?" Kagome asked curiously, causing the girl to startle, which looked like a flinch. The girl became down-hearted. "I'm sorry, Kisa-chan...I'll do anything to make you stop being frightened of me..."

"N-no, it's not that Kagome! I'm sorry!" Kisa said, hurridly calming the slightly taller girl down.

"Oh, God..." Haru mumbled, franticly looking for the exit.

"So, I hear you had quite the adventure with Kagome-sama and Kisa."

"Oh. That. Well, _that_ was utter Hell."

"I wonder why...anyways, I'm glad Kisa was able to find another friend. It's even better for us that it's Kagome-sama."

"Kagome."

"Eh?"

"She...told me, '_I'm not God, I'm just a strange, eccentric teen. Like you...I wanted to be normal. But, I'm going to try to make your wish come true. I will try to break your curse.'"_


	3. Chapter 3

Tohru knocked on the door to the God's house, nervous.

"K-Kagome-sama?" She stammered, eyes wide.

"Come in..." A voice from inside, sounding young and girlish, called out.

Tohru slipped off her shoes, before opening the paper door-which Kagome had _somehow_ forgotten existed.

"Eh? That was a _door_? I thought it was a wall!" Kagome said, surprised.

Tohru had to smile at the girl. She bowed lowly, and to her surprise, she saw Kagome snort, and look away.

"Stop bowing. I'm...not that important anyways."

"A-ah!" Tohru said, standing up.

Kagome glanced at the girl, then patted the seat next to her, saying, "I'm guessing you wanted to ask something?"

"K-Kagome-sa-...Kagome, why have you not scheduled a meeting between us?" Tohru said, eyes determined.

Kagome scoffed, then smirked up at the girl. "My family trusts you. I trust you. If you do anything I do not approve of, we'll talk. I'm not a monster, Tohru."

The two sat in silence for a bit, then a bird flew in. It hopped over a bit, fluttering towards Kagome as she whistled.

Two other birds flew in, one sitting on the table and cocking it's head at her.

"You want some of my hair, little birdies?" Kagome cooed, plucking 9 hairs and distributing to each bird. Smiling secretly, she leaned towards the little robin, tweeted something in it's ear, and smiled as all three flew off.

Moments later, the bird bought a flower back, dropping it on Tohru's lap.

"T-Thank you, Robin-san!" The girl cried, placing the flower in her hair.

'Robin-san' tittered, as though laughing, before flying out the window once more.

Kagome smiled at Tohru, grinning at the fact she got one in return. Reaching over to where she was, she squeezed her hand.

"I hope we can be good friends, Tohru. I really, really do."

"Me too, Kagome!" The girl said cheerily.

"Will you come visit again sometime?"

"Of course! Have you enrolled in school yet-o-or are you finished?"

"Ah...I...I don't know. I mean, I'm not done with school, and I _do_ want to finish...but..."

"Eh? What is it?" Tohru tilted her head curiously.

"Do you think Shigure will let me?"

"Of course! Have you met Hatori-san or Ayame-san?"

"No..."

"They're very kind, also! Hatori is strict but has a good heart, and Ayame is always cheerful-oh! He's Sohma-sa-I mean, Yuki-san's older brother!"

Kagome smiled at her new friend, leaning on her shoulder lightly.

"You know, Tohru...I'm jealous of you-you know my family better than _I_ do."

Kagome clearly hesitated, before mumbling something.

"Hm? What did you say, Kagome-c-..." Again, Tohru had to stop herself from the suffix.

"..."

"You're mumbling, Kagome," Tohru said, curious as to what had made the smaller girl shy about all of a sudden.

Kyo and Yuki stood outside the door (from the inside; not the screen one), hesitating.

They'd wait some more, they decided, to hear what they were saying...

"I...I wanted to ask..." Kagome said, face burning.

"Yes?"

"I wanted to ask...about...m-my family..." She said, turning away.

"The Sohmas?" Tohru said kindly, smiling.

"I...I want to know...their likes, their annoying habits, the way they smile, how they like to be spoken to, how they grew up, anything! I don't know _anything_ about these people- not even why I was chosen to be a 'God' to them. I never wanted to be a God- I'm _still_ not a God! I'm just...I'm just Kagome."

Tohru, still puzzled, said, "Kagome, you mean you really didn't hear?"

"Hear what?" The girl snapped.

"Midoriko-sama _told_ us why you were chosen. She said, '_Kagome is the most able-bodied, caring, and strong person I know. She will break the curse and lift your spirits. That is why...she is your new God.'_"

Kagome simply looked at the girl in surprise.

"Kagome, you mean you didn't really hear?" The two heard Tohru said in a surprised manner.

"Hear what?"

"Midoriko-sama _told_ us why you were chosen. She said, '_Kagome is the most able-bodied, caring, and strong person I know. She will break the curse and lift your spirits. That is why...she is your new God.'_"

For a moment, the two boys looked at each other seriously. A few seconds ticked by, and both were surprised when they heard Kagome speak again,

"I hnestly don't know _why_ she said that, though! I'm a complete wreck! I've lost everything, my brother's are probably still looking for me, and I haven't sparred in two weeks! Hah! Able-bodied! I never knew Midoriko-sama was so humble towards her lessers, she really is too kind..."

Kyo fell backwards, hitting the door and making a noise.

The door slammed open, and Kagome looked out at whoever had made such a nasty bump.

"Uh Oh..." Yuki said in an almost sing song tone.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kyo-kun, Sohma-kun! What are you here for?" Tohru said, looking over Kagome's shoulder.

"I think they were ease-dropping," Kagome told her.

"Eh? Why?"

"I dunno; they could've just knocked, we would all talked." Kagome shrugged her shoulders, before offering a hand to help Kyo up.

He took it, scowling. His expression caused a smile to bloom on Kagome's face. "You really do..." She murmured sadly.

Kyo looked up, "I really do what?" He said grouchily. Yuki smacked him in the back of the head.

"Stupid cat," He muttered.

Kagome took the time, now that they were all standing, to invite them inside her room.

"Go ahead and choose a seat," She said, waving her hand around dismissivly.

The first thing that Yuki had noticed about the room's changes was that it was dirtier. Apparently, Kagome really _was_ a normal teen, supernatural things aside. The door to the outside was wide open now, not partially like it always was. Sunlight filtered in through the sakura trees hanging over the porch, and a couple of birds flew off and on the porch, eating birdseed out of a bowl.

The walls were covered in papers, drawings done in pencil and colored with crayon, most of the colorful ones signed by Kisa, and the ones with monochrome signed by Hiro.

"Why the pictures?" Kyo said, taking one off.

"Hey, watch it! That's Kisa's latest one, she drew it only yesterday!" Kagome said, taking the page and placing it carefully back into place.

It was of Tohru, Kagome, and Kisa, Kisa being in the middle. All three were smiling with their eyes closed. Another one, one right next to it, had the same picture, but Hiro was in it too, being hugged by Kisa.

"She drew it again, because Hiro accused her of forgetting him in the drawing," Kagome said, smiling fondly.

"And the room needed it." Tohru piped up, grinning happily.

Kagome giggled. "Yup," She said, nodding, "It truly did." Then she turned to Kyo and Yuki. "So, do you guys want something to eat or something?"

"No."

"No thank you."

Kagome raised a brow at the two, shrugged, then went to a small mini-fridge in the room.

"Where'd you get the fridge?" Kyo said curiously.

"Ah? Oh, Shigure brought it from his house. Said he found it, and if I could make it work, I could keep it."

"And you could?" Yuki asked.

"Well... Haru helped. Alot. Like a shitload of the work was on his shoulders." They chuckled, and she grinned. "And I know the way to the kitchen, so I cook for him. And bake for the others. I just have to let the others know before Ayame and Shigure find out; they're bottomless _pits._"

Yuki colored slightly. "I apologize for Ayame..."

Everyone- except Kyo, who smirked, grinned.

Maybe she wasn't so 'evil' after all.

She was just...

Kagome.


	5. Chapter 5

That girl, the one with the kitty pack, was eating something sweet; Kagome just didn't know what it was.

"Um...Miss?" Kagome asked, scratching her head bashfully.

"Hm?" Kagura replied, eyes meeting hers, then widening. "Oh! Kagome-sama! I-I-"

Kagome halted, blushing at the attention she was getting, and raised her hands. "N-No, it's fine, just Kagome will do, and I-uh...what is that you're eating?" She pointed curiously towards the pack of stick-shaped bread.

"This?" Kagura asked, raising up the pack of sweets. "It's pocky. You've never had pocky?"

Kagome had to shake her head, looking confused. "I never really got to eat a lot of...modern day sweets. I know how to _bake_ some, but they're old recipes." She hesitated, "Um, what's your name? Mine's Kagome."

"I'm Kagura, Kagome." Kagura had to smile at the girl, she really looked nervous.

"Kagura," Kagome tested it out, "do those taste good? I'm going to buy some in the city; Shigure's taking me."

Ayame strolled into the room, waved to the girls, then said, "Shigure can't make it, Kagome. He said he's sorry, but his editor's finally locked him in his own house."

A man walked by in the hallway, black hair that covered one eye and a white jacket. A doctor, perhaps?

"Ah!" Ayame said, trailing her gaze to the man, "Hatori might take you!"

The man, Hatori, stopped to see what the moron was blundering about. "What?"

"No, I couldn't trouble him, Ayame, we haven't even met!"

"So you're Kagome-sama..." Hatori said, a brow raised as he cooly gazed at the small girl.

"..." She sighed, rubbing her nose. "Just Kagome. Why does everyone insist on calling me 'sama'? I'm just a kid." Then she brightened. "Hello, Hatori. I'm Kagome."

"Hn."

Kagome stopped for a moment, looking into his eyes and squinting. Then she stopped and shook her head.

"So! Hatori, what do you say?" Ayame said, blinking his eyes at him.

He looked at the girl, realizing her clothes were that of which she arrived in. They were rippped in many places, and dirty. Ayame would have to get her some new clothes, but knowing him, that wasn't a good idea.

"She would have to get some clothes from Ritsu. Since I have nothing scheduled, sure."

"Ano, Hatori, can Kagura, Tohru, and Kisa come?"

Kagura squealed happily, hugging the girl. "Oh, really? Please, Hatori? Please?"

"...Fine."

The two girls headed over to Ritsu's place, chatting. Kagura didn't know how to tell her that Ritsu was a boy, praying only that she wold accept him.

Finally, they reached a door. Kagura simply walked inside, knowing that her cousin was too shy to open the door, and called out, "Ritsu! Kagome's here! Can we borrow some clothes?"

"Kagura! You've got to be more polite," Kagome scolded, pulling on her friend's cheek.

A pretty boy, very tall and graceful, walked in, wearing a kimono that suited him well.

"Ah!" He grew pale, seeing Kagome. "H-hello Kagome-s-sama!"

"Hello, Ritsu. Just Kagome, please! And...um...if you don't mind me saying," Kagome continued with a blush, scratching her cheek, "You're very pretty."

"Really?" Kagura said, eyes wide. "You think so?"

Kagome looked at her strangely. "Of course I think that's he's pretty. He's prettier than me, _that's_ for sure. I'm jealous."

"Eh? Y-you know I-I'm a-"  
"A boy? Yeah, so?" Kagome shrugged. "As long as you're nice, I don't care. You seem like a really kind person, Ritsu."

Ritsu blushed, and it was quiet until Kagome said, "Do you want to go into the city with us? We're going to get some things we need."

"Um, the city's a bit too loud for me, Kagome...no thank you.."

"Do you want me to pick something up for you? Anything, anything at all. I'm planning on finding an old friend of mine, if they're still around. I can pay for it."

"Uh, some new hair pins? I've grown fond of f-flowers."

Kagome smiled, happy she got her new friend to talk freely, and nodded. "Flowers would be a good look for you. What color do you want?"

Ritsu shrugged, causing Kagome to shake her head and smile.

Kagura, tired of being ignored, piped up. "So, Ritsu, can she borrow some clothes?"

"Ah! Of course, Kagura." Ritsu shuffled into his room, and the sound of fabric swishing echoed into the hallway. He appeared with three pretty dresses, one slim to the middle of her thighs, one a white sundress, and the other a yellow sundress.

Kagome chose the yellow sundress, gazing at it with adoration in her eyes. "It's so pretty!"

Ritsu smiled at her.

"I'm glad you like it."


	6. Chapter 6

Sesshoumaru frowned. "Kagome isn't recovering fast enough."

"Sesshoumaru, you know we can't tell her."

"The kit needs to know as well."

"But she will be angry of the purpose I brought him back for."

"She'll get over it. Especially since he's mated to Rin."

"She wouldn't like her son being bought back just to keep his species alive, Sesshoumaru. You know this," Midoriko implored, moving her hands.

The great dog demon looked down at her, then stood up and walked out the door. "I'm telling her. She is my sister and needs to know."

Midoriko sighed, before smiling in a rueful way. "Be gentle, Sesshoumaru."

"Of course."

Hatori drove the three girls to see if Tohru wanted to come along, Kagome calmly chatting with Kisa and Kagura, who were both excited. Driving up to the house, Kagome looked around in wonder at the surrounding woods.

"Must be alot of herbs here..." Kagome murmured excitedly.

The car parked and Kagome was pulled out by Kagura's impatient arm. She froze, feeling something- just a _wisp _of something- familiar. No, it couldn't be. It was just because she was in woods, is all. They continued on to the house.

Kagura burst ahead, letting go the hands of her friends, and kicking a door off of its hinges.

"Uh..."

"This is normal," Hatori said, sighing.

Kisa giggled, hearing Kagura roar for her 'true love' about marriage.

"Shall we go inside?" Hatori inquired, walking ahead anyways.

"Come on, Kagome." Kisa said, happy that her two 'onee-sans' were going to go shopping with her.

"Right."

"Kagura, let me go!" Kyo yelled, trying to claw his way out of her iron grasp.

"My love!"

"Honestly," Yuki sighed, standing up to lean against the wall, as to stay out of the way from the chaotic messes that he could not _fathom_ how they were related to him.

Kagome stepped in. "Hello everyone! I would have knocked, but the door's missing...I came to invite Tohru on our little outing."

"What, was Shgure not able to take you after all?" Tohru said worridly.

"Oh, no, his manager had to lock him in his room. What was her name, Mitsu Tai-shou? Something like that."

Kagome stopped, looking at Yuki with wide eyes. "Taishou. You're sure?"

"Fairly certain, why?"

Kagome ran down the hallway, slamming open the door where Shigure's scent was.

"Who is this Taishou character?" She called out in the room.

"Kagome?" The two people, Shigure and some woman, called out in surprise.

"Who is this Taishou?" Kagome demanded again.

"I'm right here, Kagome. It's me. Rin." A young woman took off her glasses, her short cut bobbing a bit as she rubbed her eyes. "So this is where you've been? Been a long time. Sister."

Kagome walked up to her, ignoring the spectators in the doorway. She grabbed 'Mitsu's' face, looking at it.  
It was her.

"Rin..." Kagome whispered, eyes wide with shock at seeing the once small girl grown up. They embraced, crying a bit.

Then, Rin spotted a certain someone trying to step out of the room.

"Oh no you don't Shigure! You come back and finish this chapter _right now, young man!"_

"Young man?"

"Rin's 500 years old."

_**"WHAT?"**_


	7. Chapter 7

"So why's your hair so different, Rin?" Kagome said casually, sipping some tea. "This is really good tea, Tohru, thanks!"

"You really think so? Thanks so much!"

"I got it in a blood bond with Shippou, Kagome. Hasn't he told you?" Rin said curiously.

The cup Kagome was holding cracked. She set it down carefully, minding the glass chips. "Is that true, Rin?"

"Of course it is." Rin looked baffled. "I thought he would have told you!"

Hands slammed down on the table. "I didn't even know he was still _alive!_" She snapped, her face in her hands as her elbows rested on the table. "I didn't _know..."_

Kisa looked between the two woman, confused, and holding onto Tohru. Kagura saw this, her face darkening. "I think you need to leave," She said, standing up.

"What?" Rin said in a confused tone. "Why? I'm going to explain-"

"Come back later when she's not upset. Good day."

"Kagome, do you want to go back home?"

"N-no, we came here to have a good time. I'll just think about it when we get back...ready Tohru?"

"Yes!" The girl appeared wearing a pretty skirt and flats, a bag to carry her purchases on her shoulder.

"Kyo, Yuki, you guys wanna come?"

"No, thank you."

"Hell no! I'm not goin' on any shoppin' trip!"

Kagome snorted, waving her hand dismissivly. "Alright, alright, don't get your panties in a bunch you big baby."

They left, Kagome laughing as she heard Kyo's fit from outside.


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome? Who are you going to meet?" Kagura asked in the car.  
"Meet? Kagome-chan's going to meet someone?" Tohru asked, Kisa sharing her look of curiousity.  
"Ah... I'm meeting a friend from my past. Sesshoumaru Taishou."  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Hatori asked, serious. "You are going to visit Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
"Yes. What of it?" Kagome asked curiously. "I know he doesn't get along very well with humans, or anyone, really, but-"  
"He barely speaks to anyone, Kagome. I don't see how you'll get in..."  
Kagome turned towards him. "You know where his building is?"  
"Yes, however..." He trailed off, uncertain. She was the new God, but...  
"Please, Hatori. I need to do this." Kagome stated, looking determined.  
"Fine. We're here." Parking the car, he motioned out of the window to the building.  
"Do you guys want to come inside?" She asked gently.  
"Sure..."  
Getting out of the car, Kagome took a deep breath, straightening her clothes, before marching inside. The door was a bit heavy, but easily taken care of, and swung open. Two guards tried to stop them, pausing at Kagome's glare.  
"What are you people doing here? This building is prohibited to the public!"  
She stood her ground, "You will take this Kagome, and her friends, to her aniki, or this Kagome shall get you fired, you insolent being."  
"You can't talk to me like that!"  
A deep voice caused everyone to pause. "What is going on here? Why are there people in my building?"  
Kagome crossed her arms, her hips slanted in a way that caused Hatori to look away quickly. "Sesshoumaru Taishou, you are still the biggest ass I've ever met."  
A pause, then "Kagome?"  
"Yup! Hey, aniki, whatcha doin'?"  
"I'm in my building, what the hell do you want?"  
He stepped out from around the corner, a small smirk tugging at his lips. "Hello, imouto. It's been too long."  
"Hey, Sesshoumaru, I, um...I ran into Rin, today." Kagome answered sweetly.  
"Hn."  
Sucking in a deep breath, Kagome glared at her brother, opened her mouth, and-  
"SESSHOUMARU TAISHOU, WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME IN THE DARK YOU INSOLENT BASTARD!"  
Hell was let loose that morning.  
And possibly a bit into the afternoon...


End file.
